random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Wreck-It Rabbit
This is a crossover of Wreck-It Ralph and Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Transcript Roger Rabbit: Wait, Mr. Spielberg! I'm going to be wanted for murder in this movie!!!??? Steven Spielberg: Yes, yes you are. Roger: But I don't want to be wanted for murder. Spielberg: But the movie is called Who Framed Roger Rabbit?!!!! (Roger Rabbit crying) Spielberg: Oh come on! The movie has a happy ending! Roger: Idk about that. Disney presents WRECK-IT RABBIT! (Roger is at the Toon-Anon meeting) Roger: I don't want to be in my movie anymore. SpongeBob SquarePants: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! Bugs Bunny: Eh, you can't mess w/ the film Roger. Mickey Mouse: Ya, Bugs is right, the veiwers will sue. SpongeBob: Don't do this Roger! Roger: I'm sorry SpongeBob, but I must do this. Wile E. Coyote: Roger we get it, but we can't change who we are. Roger: I'm going to do it Wiley! And no one can stop me! Phineas: Oh boy. ---- Roger: Okay guys, lets go! (Roger with his wife Jessica Rabbit and Baby Herman run out of the movie) Man: Wow! I did not know this movie was in 3D! Baby Herman: Its not you stupid (bleep)! (Man crying) Roger: Baby Herman, be polite and don't swear at people! (They arive in The Incredibles) Syndrome: I will kill you Mr. Incredicle. Incredible (Bob): NO! Roger: Stop right there syndrome! Syndrome: Who the (bleep) are you? Roger: Roger's the name, laughters the game, p-p-p-p-please let me be a part of this movie! Bob: NO! This is to dangerous for a crazy person like you and that baby! Baby Herman: I'm not just a baby I'm a strong baby! Jessica: Mabey this isn't your type of movie Roger. Roger: Trust me my dearest, I know what I'm doing. (Syndrome zaps Roger with a lazer) Roger: Ouch. Bob: You guys get out of here! Your ruining the movie! ---- (They arive in Wreck-It Ralph) Roger: (crying) I will never find the perfict movie! Jessica; Oh there there Roger, this movie looks cool. (They see Pac-Man walking by eating dots) Roger: Pac-Man? Pac-Man is in this movie!!!??? Pac-Man: Uh yes, this is Wreck-It Ralph! (Wreck-It Ralph jumps out of the Fix-It Felix Jr. arcade machine) Ralph: Hey Roger. Roger: How do you know my name? Ralph: I've seen your movie. Baby Herman: Just get to the point! Ralph: I don't want to be in my game anymore, everybody hates me! Clyde the Pac-Man ghost: We don't (Clyde is seen with Bowser and Dr. Eggman) Ralph: So, do you want to be the good guy with Felix in my game? Roger: Oh yes p-p-p-please! I would! I like you Wreck-It Ralph. Ralph: Thanks pal. (hugs Roger) (in the game) Ralph: I'M GONG TO WRECK IT! Fix-It Felix: We can fix it! Roger: P-p-p-p-please, don't mind me. Jessica: Looks like my honey bunny found a home. Q*bert: (muttering) Baby Herman: What? Q*bert: (muttering) Baby Herman: SPEAK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE END Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Joshes Pages Category:Parodies Category:Spongebob Category:Looney Tunes Category:Disney Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Bugs Bunny Category:Pac-Man Category:Fix-it Felix Category:Pixar Category:Bowser Category:Dr. Eggman Category:Walt Disney Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures